


need to believe you could hold me down by pageleaf [podfic]

by illutu, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Shapeshifting, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illutu/pseuds/illutu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of need to believe you could hold me down by pageleafSummary: "Oh," Allura says sheepishly. "Oh no, that was just me."Shiro's eyes widen. "It...wasn't the shapeshifting?""No," Allura says. "Just my normal level of strength."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [need to believe you could hold me down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130655) by [pageleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageleaf/pseuds/pageleaf). 



**Title** : need to believe you could hold me down  
 **Author** : pageleaf  
 **Reader** : illutu & Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Voltron: Legendary Defender  
 **Character** : Allura/Shiro  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Warnings** : No archive warnings  
 **Summary** : "Oh," Allura says sheepishly. "Oh no, that was just me."  
Shiro's eyes widen. "It...wasn't the shapeshifting?"  
"No," Allura says. "Just my normal level of strength."  
"Oh," Shiro says blankly. "Oh. Okay."  
Tags: Strength Kink, Shapeshifting, Light Dom/sub  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8130655)  
**Length** : 0:13:11   
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/need%20to%20believe%20you%20could%20hold%20me%20down%20by%20pageleaf.mp3)


End file.
